Insanity, Choice, and Death
by Dr. Franken Stein
Summary: Stein start's to go insane but gets a hold of himself, and keep's on working, and try's to talk to other's at the DWMA but the closer he gets to everyone, the more insane he becomes. Stein keeps fighting the insanity, while Lily try's to find out what's wrong with her brother Rune but then she start's to worry about Stein as well and find's out Medusa is the one behind it all.
1. Chapter 1

**there are OC's in the story.**

**Name: Lily Ranger**

**Age: 23**

**Gender: F**

**Appearnace: Skinny, long blue hair, blue eyes, white skin.**

**Cloth's style: Jeans, black T-shirt, combat shoes.**

**Meister/Weapon/Witch: Weapon/Witch.**

**Type of Weapon: Scythe.**

**Type of animal: fox**

**Meister: Rune.**

**Name; Rune Rangers.**

**Age: 25**

**Gender: M**

**Appearance: White skin, black short hair, brown eyes six pack.**

**Cloth's style: White T-shirt, white pants, white shoes/**

**Meister/weapon/witch: Meister**

**Other: I don't own these OC's they belong to Pewdiepie fangirl AKA Pain**

* * *

**Stein's P.O.V.**

I was in my lab doing experiment's, all of them ended up to fail, I had a cage with dead mice in it. All of them were from my failed experiments. I covered up the cage with a sheet, knowing if Marie see's them she would complain to me about animal abuse and I will have to spend hours explaining it was for science. I sat down in my chair and leaned back staring blankly at the celling for awhile thinking about what to do now. I closed my eyes and opened them, and saw illusion's of eyes staring at me from the celling. I jumped out of my chair, I could feel the, madness but I got a hold of myself and shook it off.

Then sat back down looking at the floor. I sighed, and heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, I saw Lily one of the staff members at the DWMA open the door and walk in. "Professor Stein?" She said. I looked at her calmly. "What is it?" I asked her, she seemed to have a worried look on her face. "It's my Meister, Rune he's been acting strange." She replied. I cranked my screw and tilted my head. "How strange?" I asked turning my screw.

"He's not talking to anyone, I asked him if something was wrong and he yelled. So I was wondering if you could help?" She said. I nodded, "Sure, tomorrow when I am done teaching class I will talk to you and Rune and try to figure out what's wrong, but there is something I want you to help me with." I said. Lily tilted her head. "What is it?" she asked. I smirked, "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok you guys want more you got it.**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I nodded. "Well, bye Stein." I said and left walking home, as I walked in I saw Rune walk out of the kitchen and he looked right at me. "Where were you sis?" He asked, not only was Rune my Meister he was also my brother. "I was at Stein's talking to him about something." I said. Rune nodded, "Okay, so I'm guessing you talked to him about our problem with working together." He said. Lily nodded. "Yes." I said remembering on our last mission which was a disaster because the kishin we were after got away.

Rune went upstairs and went to bed, I sighed in deep thought thinking for awhile.

-The Next Morning-

I woke up late and looked at the time then jumped up. "SHIT!" I yelled and got dressed, I ran out my bedroom and saw Rune was gone. Why didn't he wake me up? I thought and left going to the DWMA if I show up late for work I could get into trouble with Lord Death.

-At The DWMA-

I ran down the halls and bumped into Stein. "SORRY!" I said looking up at him. Stein cranked his screw and looked at me. "It's ok." He said, his glasses reflecting light. I nodded and ran to Lord Death's room, once I got to lord death's room I saw Spirit. "Hello their beautiful." Spirit said flirtingly. I glared at him. "Get. . . away . . . from me!" I growled. He ignored me completely and still continued to flirt.

"Shinigami CHOP!"

Spirit got knocked out by Lord Death's Shinigami chop. I looked at Lord Death and smiled. "Hello Lord Death." I said smiling. He nodded. "It's good to see you Lily. We need to talk."

**Rune's P.O.V. **

I walked into the library and got a book to read, I sighed. "I wonder how my sister is doing. . ." I said to myself. I felt like something or someone was watching me, then I heard a noise and got up to see what it was but didn't see no one or anything. "It must be my head playing tricks on me." I said quietly to myself and sat back down and then a snake wrapped around arm. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

Next thing I knew the snake strikes at me aiming at my neck. "Rune... wake up!" I heard lily's voice as I opened my eyes I was still I in the library but the snake wasn't there. "Huh...? what!?" I said confused. "You were asleep." Lily said. I looked at my sister and nodded, was it all just a dream...? I thought as I stood up.

"Come on lets go see Stein." Lily said smiling. I nodded in agreement but still felt like something wasn't right.

**Stein's P.O.V**

I was outside the DWMA waiting for Lily and Rune to show up, I pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke since its been 5 hours since my last cigarette. Lily and Rune walked over, Lily frowned. I glanced at her and tilted my head. "What?" I asked.

"Smoking is bad for you..." She said softly. I chuckled, "I'll quit..." I said probably in a view more years though, I thought. Rune sighed frustrated. "CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH IT! We're obviously not here to talk about stein's smoking." he said as Lily steps back from Rune normally Rune was always calm and patient especially around his sister Lily.

I looked over at Lily to see her a little shaking, I sighed I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do here to try and help Rune and Lily out but even if I was this wasn't going to be easy. "Right. Well Lily said you've been acting strange also I hear you guys have been having problems working together on missions." I said as I turned my screw. Rune just seemed to get angry. "So that's wanted us to talk about with you! well me and lily can figure this out ourselves ok!" Rune said and left.

Lily sighed, "I'm sorry if we wasted your time stein..." she said. I looked at her. "Don't worry its ok, besides I can already tell that Rune is acting strange like you said, by the way I saw you shaking, are you ok?" I asked her. Lily nodded her head, "Yea I am just not used to seeing my brother acting like this."

**Lily's P.O.V**

Stein nodded, I'm not sure if he understood though I don't even know if Stein has any brothers or sisters. "Hey Lily?" he said. I looked up at him light was reflecting from his glasses. 'Yes Stein?" I said tilting my head. "Can you come over to my lab tonight I want to talk to you alone about something." he said calmly.

I wasn't sure though about going to his lab, what if he tried to dissect me or something? but then again what if he can tell me something that can help me find out what to do too help my brother? after thinking for a moment I nodded. "Sure."


End file.
